Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) and Time Division Duplex (TDD) are common schemes used in wireless communication systems. FDD refers to using two distinct channels, such as two separate frequencies. For example, a first channel may be used for transmission in one direction from node A to node B, and a second channel may be used to support transmission from node B to node A. As this example illustrates, FDD may be used to simultaneously transmit and receive on two separate channels. In contrast to FDD, TDD uses a single channel, e.g., a single frequency, to support both transmission and reception. For example, a first channel may be used for transmission in one direction from node A to node B. To communicate from node B to node A, the same, first channel is used, which requires that node A cease any transmission on that channel before node B begins transmission. When a relay is used, a relay passes along information (e.g., data, signals, and the like) from one node to another node. For example, node B may act as a relay for node A, so that the signals of node A are passed to node B. In the case that node A is a base station, node B extends the coverage area of node A into node B. In some cases, communications between nodes A and B may be in accordance with a frame. A frame refers to a structure defining when communications take place and/or what the transmission includes.